My Salvation
by lexahae25
Summary: they were perfect... i suck at summaries! just read the story  one shot sasuino


Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please like it thnx^^

Sasuke/ino – masashi kishimoto

**My Salvation **

my name is yamanaka ino.i was born with a heart problem,which i've been struggling with for for of this illness,i'm always locked up in my houseand i was homeschooled instead of going to an actual school.i never experience playing with other kids,nor did i evr get to see the outside my life,the only place i've been to is inside my my entire 15 yrs. here on earth,i was bound to an invincible dream was to is,until i met him...

one day,i had such a strong attack of my sickness that i had to go to the doctors said that there was no hope for me and the only thing they can is to make my life the mention,of this,my parents for me,i was overwhelmed with ,they sent me to my i lay down,i noticed that there was a boy lying in the bed next to me.i stared at him in fascination.a few minutes passed and he lokked at me."what do you want?"he asked.i replied quite nervously,"n-nothing...i just thought you lokked pretty cool..."i smiled at him sheepishly and i saw him blush a cute!he turned his head away from me."w-what are you saying?i'm not cool at all...besides,im about to die 'cause of AIDS..."in his tone,there was sadness.i tried to comfort him by patting his looke at me agin and smiled this time."i'm uchiha ?"i answered,"yamanaka to meet you!"that conversation began our made me happy to know that i got to at least to make one friend before i talked to one another,shared our secrets and fears,and finally,we even became lovers...

as we were talking in the garden of the hospital,sasuke told me,"i wish we could live longer so we can get married.i held my hand in his."we can, right now if you want."sasuke replied in an astonished manner."eh?how?we're not even 16 yet.""like this!"i said.i leaned over and pressed my lips against kiss seemed as if it lasted started streaming down my eyes.*if only...there was such a thing as eternity...*i ,now that i am an adult,i know that there is nothing that lasts was a child's dream,nothing more than ended the kiss and hugged me when he saw me crying."c'mon now!don't cry!we'll always be together ino.i pro...mise..."sasuke collapsed on the ground."sasuke!"i shouted."anybody! please help me!"sasuke was put into the emergency room to ensure his safety.i went to the chapel to was all i could oneof us had to die,i wanted to go first.i know i was being selfish,but...there's nothing i can doors opened and when i turned around,i saw sasuke.i ran over to hug him.i looked up at his face,my arms still around him."this,this isn't a dream right.?"sasuke touched my cheek."it isn't ino,this is reality." "but,aren't you supposed to be in the emergency room?"i asked,with a slight of just chuckled softly."i'd rathed spend the night with you on the bare,hard floor than sleep in that soft bed in the dark hospital room all alone."sasuke held my hand and led me to the took a small box from his pocket and opened it,revealing a pair of silver rings.i started to cry all over again."do you yamanaka ino,take me,uchiha sasuke,as your beloved husband?"i grabbed one of the silver rings and slipped it on my finger."i do."i said."it's your turn now, what i said."i locked my eyes on sasuke,beaming with love for him."do you,uchiha sasuke,take me,yamanaka ino,as your beloved wife?"sasuke also slipped the remaining ring on one of his fingers."i do."after which we what if our "wedding"wasn't official?we didn't need a priest or a grand wedding ceremony to prove our love,we only needed our both lay down on the floor,face to face,side by side,clasping our hands with each other as tightly as we could hold on."it's pretty cold,isn't it?"sasuke said."yeah,but we have other to warms ourselves up,don't you think?"i was crying,and so was i."ai shiteru yo,sasuke..."sasuke responded,"i love you too,ino..."in unison,we both said,"'til death do us part..."my heart stopped beating,same with sasuke's. i slowly closed my eyes while sasuke did the same as ,we lay down on the floor peacefully...

that was my first fanfic please tell me on what's bad about it.

Please rate and comment!~~~


End file.
